BATF 2: new world
by BlueBird productions
Summary: 3 years after the events of Beauty and the Fanalis, Lo'lo has grown tired of waiting so with the help of his trusted commander, Muu and a new strange fanalis they set off to find Dauwn. finding her is the easy part but figuring out what to do with the new world next is the harder part. (squeal to Beauty and the Fanalis (Warning: Strong language and slight mature content)
1. 3 years later

Things have really gotten hectic these passed years with technology more advanced then ever, Sinbad tried to be GOD for a brief time and there's one thing that's a major change. There is no more Djinn use! whatever the world thought about the Djinn and magi way didn't matter anymore since the way is gone however this didn't seem that horrible as for now peace was reached.

This however wasn't on Lo'lo list of personal worries as he had his own troubles. Despite appearing happy and content with his life there was one thing that was missing from it. His lover and best friend Dauwn. His lover friend was still not back yet from his . Three damn years and she still wasn't back yet!

That first year and a half seemed to be fine as the two would send letters back and fourth by Dauwn's djinn, Ranvit, but suddenly Dauwn's letters stopped coming. Her last letter saying how she may be on to something big and she was gonna check it out. He wished her luck and that she will send word when she's found it. That was it, he sent a reply and she never followed up on that since. Lo'lo was angry about it. Furious even. He made himself scarce just so he wouldn't hurt anyone for the rest of the year and said to himself she'd show up eventually.

Lo'lo could feel in his core that she was still out there, breathing, and somehow she was still on the trail for the truth. Sometime ago he had washed up on the shores of a town called the valka village. A small trading settlement. There he met Dauwn. A woman who was very beautiful, If a little bit flighty and fiery. Lo'lo enjoyed that about her. After some time he fell in love with her. Sure enough, Dauwn returned the affection. They were each others best friends along with Aladdin, who had washed up on a viking raid ship and showed up at vulka village.

During the adventure not only did Lo'lo discover Dauwn was a Djinn user, Which they got into an argument over, They both Uncovered that she was apart of an rare race similar to the Fanalis. After engaging in a battle with a scourge named Malence, Dauwn had decided to go out in search of her race.

Lo'lo had been waiting for her these passed three years. During his waiting he not only did his service in the Fanalis corps but he and a few group of his fellow Fanalis would travel to Valka village to protect it from dangers. Being in charge was a big step, as muu wasn't there in the group, Lo'lo had to tell these Fanalis that went with him the ins and outs of the village. Unfortunately, he still couldn't keep up the leader role when it came to political matters, and telling these guys what to do when ravagers showed up. Often falling back on the help of Dauwn's siblings for help. Nano, Dauwn's oldest brother and head of the family, would deal with the political work. Myrui, the second and youngest brother, would help with battle tactics and Luria would help with troop Morale. All of which would confused Lo'lo greatly.

Lo'lo was hanging in there all for the moment Dauwn would return but then Sinbad tried to become God and rewrite the world in his peaceful image. If he could, Lo'lo would punch Sinbad's perfect teeth out because of HIM the Djinns no longer are in use, which meant where ever Dauwn was she wouldn't have Ranvit's power any more.

This thought made Lo'lo angry, making him want to go out and search for Dauwn right away, however he was smart enough not to just go out and find her. Lo'lo had no idea where she went.  
Lo'lo had spoken to Muu on the matter and Muu informed him to just hang in there and keep faith Dauwn will return.

At the current moment Lo'lo had finished working on Reim's clean up and now was packing supplies, so was his little sister, They both were heading to Valka village to help clean up majorly there. Despite giving in to the fact Dauwn may never return he still went to the village out of duty and out of habit.

"ready to go, sis?" he asked

"yes, big bro!" she chimed.

Soon the two were off to the village after noting to Muu about it. Lo'lo thought it was going to be another trip. Had he stayed this one time he wouldn't have missed the figure on it's way to Reim, A figure that may be the key to what he was hoping for.

* * *

This short figure, round and plump, hair long and massive enough to wrap herself in the hair, going down right to her ankles. Bangs covering her forehead. clearly as people saw her they knew she was an Fanalis.

Looking at the big gate city this new fanalis thought about her options. She wanted to go in and see if more Fanalis truly did live here. perhaps she found herself a forever place to call home at last.

for now she should wait. she thought about the fact as she had been walking all day and night. Not to mention the sun was setting and she had no where to sleep. The girl could have gone inside but if she was speaking the truth, she was quite shy and nervous about going in the city full of humans.

so just for tonight, she'll sleep next to the trees.

* * *

Author's note: here's my first sequel..I may be leaning on magi for my first couple of stories...but oh well. this is the squeal to Beauty and the Fanalis. you can find it on my page. it's under grammar editing


	2. Meeting Mayflower

After another meeting over the territory borders was over, Muu sighed in relief as people existed. Going out the door he strolled down the hallways, he was midway when he felt a deep hunger in his core. the meeting must have been a little too long, he thought.

No matter. it seemed like a calm evening to go out for a late supper. Muu made his way to his destination, he thought about if the other Fanalis would wanna go with him. It was a nice way to spend time with them individually. however he noticed that most of his comrades were turning in early, were already eating, and heading to the shower rooms as he continued down the path. looks like he was going down to eat on his own, a little disheartening but no problem.

The town was looking great again, as he entered the town square. Reim was still repairing it's shops and restaurants but it really was turning out great. Muu smiled as he watched the people enjoying themselves to music that was playing, stopping when some women came up to speak with him. It wasn't anything new, girls spoke to him all the time.

"Oh, Captain Muu Alexius." one of the girls cooed. "what are you doing around town?"

Muu gave his well practice smile "I am out here for a little late supper and to cool down a little. also please, just call me Muu," Muu replied

The girls giggled as the one talking replied "ok." in response.

"Muu would you like some company?" a blonde girl asked

"No!" he nearly shouted but regained himself, "uh- I mean. it's quite alright, I'm actually going to work while I'm having my supper so I won't have time to socialise." he said. Most of that was pretty much a lie. He had finished up his work early then expected and had the whole the month off.

"Aw..well alright then,let's go girls." the brown haired one said.

As the girls lift Muu let out a sigh of Relief. The Fanalis wasn't new to girls flirting with him but most of them knew who he was and just wanted his states, wealth, or just his looks. Those girls who had just spoken to him were some of the worst pursuers he had. Muu was a kind gentlemen but even he found the girls rather annoying at heart.  
The thought of finding a girl never crossed his mind before, maybe once in his life but that was shoved to the grave due to it's complications.

Once Muu had caught the scent of dinner he went in straight for it. The smell of meat. Muu did have a particular fondness for meat type foods. The waiter sat him down on one of the outside tables in full view of the street. Clearly he was being used as an advertisement but Muu was majorly hungry at this point so he will just go with it.

Once his drink arrived he began to take a sip when he noticed a group he knew or a group of fanalis he knew well. he turned his head. "Friends, your still in Reim?" Muu asked

This got the group of fanalis's attention. They went over to muu's table as he continued. "Lo'lo set off for Valka village this morning. you haven't gone with him?" Muu asked  
The one in the middle spoke. "No, he said we could stay here this time. He insisted on going alone with his sister." he explained  
Muu let out a breath. The one on the left continued on. "Sir, we know Lo'lo's your closest alley but why was he put in charge of this squad?" he asked. Muu raised on eyebrow at them but the guy on the right clarified.

"Lo'lo doesn't seem to take the job seriously and when a task falls on him; he turns to the heads of the village for help." The Fanalis finished.

Finished hearing of their complaints Muu lightly responded, "There's a spark inside Lo'lo that made me put him charge. Plus, he's the one who discovered Valka village in the first place but this is a matter I will speak with him when he's back."  
The Squad didn't look convinced but they left with that answer. Now Muu was in deep thought, his meal had just arrived so he went on eating as he continued to think on the subject that was brought to his attention. Lately Lo'lo has been acting distance and spacey. It's not like Muu didn't know why. he may not have known Dauwn well enough like Lo'lo did but she was important to him. still, this was his affecting the way he was doing his job.

The responsibility was a great surprise to Lo'lo and he told Muu his concerns. Muu just didn't think Lo'lo would have this much trouble leading a group. Muu was in the middle of chewing his sliced meat in his mouth when a voice began to say "Excuse me." beside him. On the third excuse me he turned his head to see a kid and his mother.  
he snapped to attention and swallowed. "Oh, sorry. How may I help you?" he asked

"My son ran in the woods on the outside the city. When I went in after him we saw a fanalis sleeping in the woods." she explained

Muu blinked, one of his comrade was sleeping on the outside? That sounded like some of them so he asked "Can you describe said fanalis?"

"I don't know, she was short, had personality, and her hair was very long, it covered most of her body." she told him.

He quickly became puzzled, The short word wasn't new, He had some Fanalis comrades who were short and some had long hair but personality? What did that even mean..oh right. "Thank you I'll look into it." He thanked the lady as the mother and toddler walked off. Muu quickly eat his dinner, payed and left. He needed to get out to the woods quickly.  
It would seem a new fanalis had appeared and he needed to bring them inside the Reim walls and out of the wilderness. Guards patrol the woods and if the new Fanalis is caught sleeping outside they may harm her accidentally.

Once out of the restaurant he went out to the city gates. He was so glad he left his robes at his room before leaving; he was just in his typical armor. Muu made his way to the woods. using his nose he travelled to the source. Faintly he can make out the new scent of a female.  
Muu didn't really like using his nose to track down the lady Fanalis but this situation called for it. He pushed back any thoughts he had about this fact and focused on the scent that was becoming stronger .

Muu came close to a clearing where in the peaking moonlight he can make out the figure of a curled up Fanalis. She was bundled up in a large mass of hair. snoring lightly. she was ..cute..

* * *

Hours had passed since Mayflower had shut her eyes. It wasn't easy sleeping against a tree but she managed. Mayflower was beginning to smell a strange odor. She focused in on that smell as her face twisted, It smelled masculine and there was a hint of a meaty after thought. Mayflower slowly opened her eyes, The smell was so close now.

Once she opened her eyes, blurriness washed over her for a split second, seeing a figure on the opposite end of where she was sleeping. Mayflower's sight quickly focuses on what she was looking at. There stood a tall, male Fanalis. May's eyes widened at the sight of another Fanalis. she jumped up quickly, and alert.

"STOP! who are you!" She screamed, grabbing a stone and hurling it at the male. It was simple for him to catch it but since mayflower was a Fanalis too the rock stung but not as painful as he thought would.

Quickly mayflower got up on her feet, she only come up to the lower part of his chest in height, backing up into the tree and tumbling over it's roots. The male coming forward in a gentle manner, crouching to a smaller lever.

"Wait, It's ok! Your safe, I won't hurt you." The male said in a calm voice.

Mayflower calmed a little but was still on guard until he said "My name is Muu Alexius, I..was the Captain of the Fanalis corp. Is that why your here?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Uh..yes." She said quietly and small tone as she was crouched down like an animal trying to make themselves small.  
Muu simply went down to her level, reaching her hand out for her. Slowly Mayflower placed her rather small hand in muu's big one. "Then I'll take you there. Where you will be safe." Gently Muu began guiding mayflower out of the woods. May was fine with taking his hand for the first couple steps but soon she found he wasn't letting go of her hand.  
"..excuse me, Please let go of my hand please." May said. She was quickly getting back her confidence with each step, seeing Muu was indeed telling the truth about being friendly.

Muu looked down "Huh? Oh!" he then gave a nervous chuckle, "I couldn't really feel your hand its very small." He said, Mayflower whipped her hand away from Muu's grip in a huff. She clearly was now a little mad, It was a complete sharp turn from the timid girl he saw earlier.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean-" He began but all may did was walk ahead a little faster. "Yo offend you." he finished but may didn't answer him.

Huh, he sure wasn't use to this..Muu didn't bother saying anything else for the rest of the walk back. Muu took this time to examined the new girl in front of him. The way her hair dropped down in waves and not just straight down. It reminded him of Scherazade and Tidus's hair. In fact and he hated to think of it Mayflower could really be considered a Fanalis version of Scherazade, her long purple dress helped make Mayflower almost gracefully in appearance. Quickly he pushed this to the back of his mind but the more he looked at Mayflower the more Muu thought about it.

May looked around the shining streets of Riem as Muu studied her. Taking the opportunity Muu walked up to her to talk to her again. "I'm sure you will come to enjoy your life here." From there Muu happened to go on and on about Reim's high life and how grand it was. Mayflower..wasn't use to this. She felt bothered by Muu's contestant bragging and what was it with that fake looking smile? One of the two was so bragging and the other being bothered that they didn't notice that they got a few stares. Mayflower was around 4'9 and Muu was 6'3 one was short. May was small and round while Muu was tall and muscular when they stood side by side they made an odd pair despite them both being Fanalis.

May was about to turn and possibly tell him to shut up when a voice called for Muu. "There you are! We been looking for you everywhere." It was Myron.  
"I'm so sorry, I got side tracked." Muu said apologetically.  
That's when Myron noticed Mayflower. "who's the child?" she asked  
whelp, that one hurted like a thorn into the back side.

Sighing Muu replied "This is Mayflower, she's come to join our corps."  
Myron just muttered a simple huh, before turning her attention on her brother. "Anyways your wanted by the Council for your opinion on a matter concerning a suggestion Titus made. " She explained. "After that you should be able to take the rest of the month off

Muu nodded "Very well, I'll head that way. While I go into the meeting can you make sure Mayflower is settled in nicely?" He instructed  
And with that Mayflower was now stuck with Myron. May didn't see the harm in it until she asked a question about her brother, "Is your captain always chatty?", did she open the flood gates.  
"OK, chubby." Myron sure didn't wait or hesitate on that one. "My BROTHER is the most Important Fanalis here. Not only does he has the Alexius blood in his veins but he is apart of council of the whole Reim empire. So you better show the right respect to him if your gonna live here." She finished.

Sheesh! all she asked if he was always so talkative, May would have called him out with that fake with a smile he pulled earlier but by the way Myron spoke of her brother it was best to keep her mouth shut. May didn't want a bad start in the city already by insulting someone like Muu it looks like.  
Soon the two girls arrived at the rooming where the Fanalis stay. New members anyways. As soon as May entered she got surrounded by Fanalis. It was over whelming to say the least.  
"Wow, she's so short."  
"Not to mention a little fat.."  
"Don't listen to him, it's nice to meet you."  
"Huh..doesn't she look like.."  
So many voices spoke at once, May couldn't focus on one. Finally Myron stepped in "Ok you guys, leave her alone." she warned them "She gotta get settled. Then you can all bug her as much as you like."

May quickly slipped away from the group and to Myron. Once the group of Fanalis backed off, saying talk ya later to Mayflower, The two girls went to the sleeping barracks.  
May was brought to an empty room. It held a bed, a table and chair, a place for small food items, and shelves to place her personal items.  
As soon as she got inside she sniffed the air, It smelled of oak inside her room.  
"Alright, here's your room. Once you feel ready to be crowded and braided with questions come right on down to the training ground." Myron said as she left May to her business.

The first thing May did though was throw herself on the bed and pass out. She was still tired from being woken up and being terrified suddenly. That might have been why she was a little short on patients today. May snoozed comfortably on her mattress, relaxed for the first time in a year. A small pink light began to illuminate from her forehead as she relaxed.


	3. It's tough being Fanalis

Mayflower woke up that morning very well rested. It had been awhile since she last slept in a soft bed other then cold floors or the floor bed. Only problem is that once Mayflower was dressed and ready to go, She paused. What on earth was she gonna do? Her only goal was to reach a place where fanalis were. She had been alone all her life this was her last chance. She needed to make it work, This was her only option now. If this didn't work here then...A knock came at the door snapped her out of thinking.

She slowly got up to see Yaqut, one of Muu's closest fanalis soliders. "So youngster, I'm here to guide you through your first day." he told her  
oh, there's her answer. Looks like she'll go through a run down on how things are done here.  
Yaqut went on, "Now shall we get going young one?" he asked in a sweet tone you'd use on a 10 year old kid  
May gave him a annoyed look before walking passed him, closing her door on the way out "I'm 34, young one." she said with the same tone he used.  
all the male could do was stare wide eyed with shock and embarrassment.

Yaqut followed May going to the first chore of the day which was helping around town. There was still spots that were littered with rubble. "Alright, This might be for now but we're here to help with city cleaning. You remember that whole crazy event with Sinbad? There's still spots that need rebuilding so go right at it." Yaqut insisted

oh crap..Mayflower hardly used her strength before. She only used her strength did when she had too but picking up large stuff like boulders and pillars were different then trees. she watched her brethren work away at the rabble. Time to give it a shot. May looked like she was sweating like crazy. Could she left a 34 pound boulder? She went up to one and took a hold, Immediately a hand grabbed her arm. She looked up, this large fanalis with a sour look on his face stared down at her. "You aren't in proper clothing for this job." he said in a deadpan tone.

"huh?" she looked herself, noting she was still in her purple dress from yesterday. " Masusr is right! you didn't get her a uniform and armor?" Razol, one of the girl fanalis looked at Yaqut.  
"well..., I tried looking for clothing..in her size but that's a tough order.." Yaqut said in his defence  
all he got were harsh criticism for that statement. while he was being hassled, Masusr handed her the clothing most fanalis were wearing. "Here."  
"uh Thank you.." May said shyly and went to change. Now in a plain tunic instead of her purple dress, she was ready! she hoped...

Finding a broken pillar she spit on her hands and rubbed them together. Let's do this! She took hold of the under side of the pillar. May heaved with all her might and to her surprise, she lifted it with ease. huh, she CAN lift heavier objects then she thought. Seeing where the others where placing the rubble she delivered her pillar on over. again and again she lifted heavy objects to her delight and placed them on the pile where builders can work with the pieces.

Time to lift the last pillar. It was bigger but she picked it up with ease with a huff. This was such a work out, a lot more then she was use too. She could feel her muscle tensing up. Sweat poured down her forehead but she pushed on, as she walked May felt it..her strength was beginning to weaken on her. Jelly arms! Just what she needed! This pillar had to get to it's destination so she decided to run the rest of the way. Unfortunately May forgot to tie up her long hair as she ran with the pillar a huge chunk of hair was stepped on by her own right foot. May felt herself toppling over in midfall she tries to catch herself but swung the pillar. Others near her had to duck as the huge clynder came through the air. It hit a still standing piece of building, knocking half of it with the pillar and it crashed to the ground.  
May was unharmed in the fall and unluckily no one else was ether. The crowd working on the other hand was not to thrilled. May received some already annoyed looks.  
"Uh..." Yaqut came over "I think we did all we could here. Come on! Let's get to washing up and then we'll head on down to the training grounds!" He exclaimed helping May up and forcing her to go before someone could spit at her.  
Once water was splashed on her face she came out a little good as new. She thought of where her partner for the day was and found him in the dining hall.  
"Hey your here. Listen, I could use a break. Why don't you head to the grounds yourself and see yourself around. " He told her.

Great she was already being ditched but she supposed being alone was best anyways "Alright, Later." She replied as she hopped down the hall. However what would she know what to do? Once she got there she saw the hard at work fanalis.  
They ether had groups of two in sparring matches or was working on dummies. This was definitly a new expirence, she never got into a fight before. Not even when she was a slave and used as a bodygaurd.

May decided to try out on a dummy. One fanalis called out "Hey you ready to give the dummy a whack?" He asked. May merely nodded.

For an example the fanalis did a well timed punch. It was flawless in strength and brutality, just as it should be. Now it was May's turn. Looking at the dummy she breathed in and out ..and in and out..and in and out...sweat started appearing on her.

"Ugh, just hit the damn thing!" Annoyed voiced called out. May recognize that Sherill voice. It was Myron. Drinking her tea as she looked at scrolls. May shook her head out of the annoyed trance and focused back to her target. Wanting to shut out her voice.  
May winded up and punched the dummy. She punched hard enough to send the head flying.  
The others applauded the punch May did. She was beginning to feel good about herself untill Myron spoke up again. "Call that a punch? Here I'll show you the true way to battle. " She said getting up from the seat.

Seeing the sparring match about to take place the others backed off. Leaving May out in the open for Myron. she gulped, Every thing was happening so fast but at least on the bright side she can try and shut Myron,and her harsh criticisms, up. Ok! First duel, May was ready.

Their was a second of silence before Myron lept in the air. May winded up for a block..or maybe an attack? Uh maybe she should do a kick? Before she can decide on what to do Myron came crashing down on Mayflower. Drop kicking her into the dirt below. Everyone winced as May ate dirt.  
The wind was knocked out of Mayflower she groaned in pain. Seeing stars above her.  
"That's all she had? Really?" Myron stood up placing her hands on her hips  
"I guess with that body of hers it's bound to be hard to fight.." Said another fanalis.

In a second, May was knocked out. Completly unconscious. Sighing Myron spoke out "Someone take her to the med bay.." she rubs her hair.

It was hours before May woke up. Now in her bed, she felt as though she were hit by a boat. Sitting up she saw that she was bandaged. Only then did she happen to remember what happened. A wave of embarassement washed over her. This was just the first day and already she messed up. She even got her butt kicked by someone younger then her.

"Did you hear? A newbie in the fanalis corp completely destroyed the last bit of articture and was beaten by Myron. " A voice came from outside  
"Ah, come on. It was her first day. She probably had a case of nerves." A second voice tried to defend her but the first voice insisted  
"You haven't seen her, she's fat. Don't know why she bothered joining the empires best if she can't even hold her own for 5 seconds. " The first voice said harshly

May sat there, quiet. "so much for the first day." May thought to herself. She sat there for a moment before a call came from her stomach. She climbed out of bed, putting on her normal dress and walking out.

Mostly looking down she came across the dining hall but when she looked inside she saw most of the fanalis have already sat down to enjoy their meals. May wanted to go and sit next to someone. However she was to embarassed to move forward so she might as well forage for her own food tonight.

May walked around trying to find a food source that wasn't the dining hall. She figured she'd go to the market once she got her wallet from her room but as she turned a corner she bumped into something big.  
"Oh Mayflower. We meet again." The voice spoke cheerfully. May looked up to see Muu and his smile. "Is everything alright? You seem disheartened."

Mayflower looked down not really wanting to meet his gaze on her so she slowly walked around him "It's nothing.." she tried to say but Muu just walked beside her.  
"Is it the day you've been having?" He asked with a genuine worried tone.  
May stopped. She was silent for a while before answering "I just wanna go eat somewhere"  
Muu left it at that "Then how about I take you to my favorite place in Reim?" he asked

"Don't you have some meetings to get to? I don't wanna waste your time.." May replied looking to the ground. Muu smiled to her "I don't think you knew about this but I'm actually suppose to be on vacation. That meeting last night was a last minute thing." he explained. "So if you don't mind some company tonight, I'll take you, in my opinion, the best restraunt in town."

May turned his attention to Muu, "That's kind of you..I guess if your paying I won't say no." Muu nodded and off they went.

* * *

Down east of the Reim empire was many small settlements. one settlement was called the valka village, a settlement in trading rare goods. One item they were famous for was their hot peppers. One stand had a very unlucky day as a group bandits was trying their luck. "Stick your money in the bag!" The leader demanded. The citizens quivered in fright as the bandits were stuffing their bags with loot. The guards had been knocked out by sheer numbers.

"Alright, let's get outta here!" The boss shouted  
The group were laughing as they ran from square but the laughter was short lived as the boss ran straight into a brick wall... or more like a person. A very tall person. he looked up to see Lo'lo looking down on the leader.  
"Hey small stack. What you got there?" He leaned down giving a large toothy grin. Lo'lo's gash made the grin more scarier then it should.  
The mob boss could only wet himself in fear as he tried to shook. "well, That's gotta be embrassing for yeh." Lo'lo laughed evilly as he punched the bandit boss with perfect force. This only knocked the boss out cold.

The others gasped in shock, dropping the loot and running off. Only to be caught by Myrui, Dauwn's second brother, and more of the town's guards. The towns people rejoiced and became more relaxed now that they were safe.  
"Great catch there Lo-" Myrui turned to see Lo'lo was gone already. he sighed "Get these thieves in the prison cells."

Lo'lo didn't really want to get into conversations at the moment, he just needed to get back to his 'personal' station. Up atop acliff that gave him a great view of the village.  
It seemed peaceful again as Lo'lo sat above the village watching below from the cliff looking around the entire settlement like a hawk. He acted like a gaurdian for this village from this cliffside. The wind blew through his hair, he inhaled the breeze coming from the seas. This was where he spent most of his guard duty. Lo'lo's extreme high senses were more then enough to look, hear and smell all corners of the town. It was how he was able to see the goons that tired to pull a robbery off.

Lo'lo laid on his side, scanning for his sister for a split second. He spotted her playing with the town's kids. A voice spoke up behind him "Haven't you been up here all day?"  
The fanalis didn't need to turn around to see that it was Nano. The chief in charge of Valka village.  
"I do better up here." Lo'lo replied.  
"where are the others?" Nano asked  
"I told the others they didn't need to come with me this time. I wanted to be alone." Lo'lo told him. Nano sighed as he began speaking to Lo'lo  
"I don't think that's what Muu had in mind when he put you in charge." he remarked.  
A snort came from Lo'lo's nose, "Like I wanted be in charge..I have no idea what I'm doing and..I'm not sure if I'd make the right decisions of a leader. I ain't like you or Muu." Lo'lo confessed but Nano sat down, legs hanging off the cliff.  
"Most great leaders don't even ask for it." He said to the big guy. "That being side, making mistakes and fixing them is apart of being a leader."

Lo'lo grumbled annoyed "Look as much as I would love to lay here and listen to your babble I need to listen in on the town.."  
All Nano did was roll his eyes and looked down at the town. They didn't say anything for a long 10 minutes, they just sat there looking out at the seas and on the towns people. It wasn't hard to figured what they were thinking about."  
"I miss her too, Lo'lo.."

Lo'lo wanted to say something back but the ball in his throat wouldn't go down, his eyes began squint and twitch, and his chested tightened as though someone was sitting on him. Tears swelled in his eyes clouding his vision of the water. Lo'lo jolted up, facing away from Nano who was facing out at the seas still.  
Lo'lo covered his mouth, trying not to openly gasp and ick any sounds that may escape him. He allowed a single tear to fall before whipping his eyes with his fingers. "Damn it.."

As Nano looked out at the seas he noticed something flying out in the horizan it was coming towards them. He might have thought it was a bird at first but the way it was shaped was different. It was big and had legs under it. Nano tried to look closer but couldn't make it out. "Do you see that?" he asked

Lo'lo whiped his nose and looked at what Nano was seeing. Didn't take long for Lo'lo to spot the same object. "..yea."  
They stared for a time before they recognized the shape. "Daylight!" It was Dawn's peagsus. She was Dawn's household member and her companion in travel. The horse was coming back at full speed, with a note strapped around her neck.

* * *

May and Muu sat on opposite ends of the table. Muu was already enjoying his rather large peice of chicken while May was eating a large plateful of fruit, some wings from a chicken and a steak on the side. Muu opened his eyes to see May eating her meal like a pig. she was really gobbling her meal, stopping to whip her mouth on a napkin and take a drink.

Muu gave an akward chuckle as a sweat dropped from his head. He hoped this wasn't gonna be too much on the bill. "Easy, you can easily choke on your food plus you should slow down and take your time to enjoy your food." May did stop from her meal to speak. Honestly in her gorge she forgot he was there.

"Sorry, I tend to loose myself when I eat. It's the only thing that makes me happy.." she took a bite from a cubed melon.

This made Muu blink. Now he got why she was more rounder then the others. "I see...I learned of your time here so far." he mentioned "The construction workers aren't happy with me and corps at the moment..and It's going around how you lost a fight in 2 seconds.."

May blushed in embrassed. "I'm just not use to this kind of life."

"May I ask your reason for coming here?" he asked

She looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Muu took a sip before finishing "I ask all the fanalis who show up, looking to join the corps." he explained "Most want to join to be with more fanalis, others want to fight along side more of their kind and so on."

May looked down for a second then closed her eyes, frowing her brows. "Sorry, Muu but I don't have to tell you that.."

This took Muu back a little but he understood, not everyone he asked was comfortable enough to explain their stories. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to offend." May only took another bite from her meal.

"It's whatever," she replied. finally finishing her meal she took a loud burp. This got Muu to pause then laugh, May gave him a look "What's so funny?"

"All of the guys in corp take pride in their belches, alot of them will be horrified that most of their records just got wrecked." Muu chuckled. May blinked then smiled "Happy to know I accomplished something in my first day." she laughed too.

Feeling a bit better May took her leave, also leaving Muu to deal with the pay, returning to her room for the night. hopefully it got easier from here.

* * *

A letter was laying the table, a single word was spoken on this note. "Help" and that was all. The small family council of Dauwn were around the table, all worried about the message and what it could mean. Lo'lo was pacing slowly back and forth. Anger and worry seeped into his veins and body. Many thoughts went into his head. What happened to Dauwn? was she safe for now? or was she dead already? The last option he hoped and prayed wasn't the case.

"Well what do we do?" Luria asked

"What do you mean what do we do? We should go to where Dauwn is!" Myrui snapped back.

"Exactly!" Lo'lo agreed in his angry pace.

"We don't even know where she is." Nano reasoned. "The only one who knows is her horse and she won't be able to fly for the next three weeks."

Lo'lo shrugged "So? She can walk us there."

"Even with that it's tricky he might not remember the exact route there." Luria answered.

"So we're suppose to do nothing?"

Nano thought for a moment before saying "No, we're not going to do nothing. We're going to look for clues on where Dauwn is. Then we'll go after her." he put his plan on the table with a few mumbles it was decided. Lo'lo began to turn to leave the door,"I'm gonna bring my sis back to Reim then I'll return to help."

* * *

It was early in the morning as May was rubbing her eyes. Looking around the forest May tried to focus on her surroundings. A mission was given to the corps about some traitors with information on the empire. The corps were excited to go out on this mission since it was their first real job since the world changed. On the other side of the excitement coin was that Muu was coming along with the corps; He hadn't been on a mission with the group in a year. When asked why he was joining he explained it was all for the exercise on his vacation.

Since their was plenty of men and women looking for the traitors in these woods, including Muu, May didn't see the harm in taking a little shut eye. It was a rude awakening when a pounding came from her door at 4 in the morning. She didn't even change into her armor she just slapped her dress on and went out. When she got in the forest May threw herself on a hanging branch and drifted back to sleep.

Not to far away from her Muu located the hideout, signalling everyone to strike. "Let's get these rats!" he commanded as the others hollared in cheers for the chase. The traitor band all fled in terror from their safe house.  
"I told you this was bad idea!-ah!" one guy cried before he ran into a very scary Masur. One by one the men of the group were caught but one of them, the leader managed to slip away from the fanalis. Muu and his sister were hot on his tail.

"We got this dirt bag!" Myron shouted as they got closer.  
Muu had a smirk on his face, the hunter side of him was beginning to show but it quickly died when he noticed May on the log.  
"Hey! Chubbs!" Myron called out, her loud screeching voice managed to get Mayflower to stir and slowly crack an eye opened, annoyed "Get him before-!"  
May's eyes widened as she saw the man running at him, she couldn't react as she was hit and kicked off the log when the man jumped over her. Quickly she grabbed onto his foot in the middle of his leapt. May might have been on the ground but she had a hold on him.  
The man tripped over, he grunted as he hit the floor. Turning to kick May in her face but Muu and Myron stood about them. "Your not going anywhere today." Muu said with a taunting smile.

After everything settled May dusted herself as a few fanalis came up to her. "Nice job catching the boss, Mayflower. was it hard?" Razol asked  
May blushed, feeling alittle proud of herself. "Oh well-"  
The moment was short lived as a snark, "Ha." rang in "May here didn't do anything, she was sleeping." Myron told the truth.  
Some of the fanalis, knowing the truth, walked off. The others that remain laughed a little "You were sleeping?"  
"Didn't you get enough sleep?"  
"So it was just dumb luck."

May felt embarrassed now as her laziness was in the air. Myron turned to her "Hey, I didn't say that to embarrass you but to bring up your mistake. We don't want one of the corps sleeping on the job. We need everyone to be sharp, got it?" She asked giving her a slight glare.  
May muttered "Yea.." It really got on May's nerves on how such a young person was taking down to her, In more ways then one. A voice broke into the two.  
"ahem! If were done here, we can bring these criminals in." Muu said trying to be the one to bring the calm back.  
With a grunt of agreement everyone made their way back.

While talking and walking amonst the Fanalis Muu slowed his pace to May's level, She was way in the back of everyone to avoid snickers. "Hi." he greeted  
May returned the greeting with an equally, "Hi."

The two walked together before Muu cleared his throat "Sorry about myron but she does have a point. If you would have gotten hurt, it would have been a very bad situation." Muu said  
"Yea, I know.." May answered. "I'm not use to waking up so early.." she admitted  
"Well your going to have to get use to it because I will teach how to do these chores." Muu informed her "I'll teach you how to fight, The drills, How to get an active life style."  
"what?" May looked to him "No, you can't-! Please don't!" But May quickly shut her mouth when the others looked back at them. Once Muu dismissed them then he looked back to her.  
"Oh yes I can." he said mischievously. Something about his tone made Mayflower's knees buckle. "In fact after you have breakfast this morning we will get started."  
May can only whimper.


	4. Muu's girl

Muu wasn't kidding. In just a few days after Muu declared he'd teach her May was worked to the bone. Muu taught her everything about combat and he wasn't gentle about it as he usually is when your talking to him, He seems to turn more cruel in some way when he's fighting. In that moment Muu leapt forward raising his sword towards the small fanalis. clearly he wasn't going to holding back in his swing.  
"Remember! you must always keep on your toes if you don't want to be defeated in battle!" He shouting, he used his sword to make a cut on her clothes

"EEK!" She squealed as it happened. So far she wasn't doing well. This was like a T-rex snapping at a fly. May stumbled back, tripping on her hair and falling on her back. Opening her eyes May found herself at a sword point. "I surrender.." she stammered.

Smiling, Muu helped her back up and he sighed "May..you haven't made progress since we started. Not even a little, is there something the matter?" He asked "I know haven't fought before in your life."

"It's not just that Muu...I don't like fighting humans because I know if I were to punch someone I'd give them an concussion. So I mostly used my strength for escaping purposes." May explained  
Muu knelt to her level "I appreicate the kindness and concern you express. However you need to learn there are time when you have no other choice but to battle." He smiled positively "Hit me."  
"What?" She asked dumbfounded so he repeated "Hit me." He stood up "It'll give you a confidence booster."  
"Muu..I can tell your a nice guy, pushing your fighting mode aside, I don't wanna hit you. Besides Myron would Roost my hide if she discovered I hit you."

Muu chuckled, "I promise this will be between us. Don't be afraid to hit me, Mayflower. We're both fanalis so-" Before he could finish a fist met his cheek and eye. This fist definitely had some force in it, he fell back and landed on his rump. Muu rubbed the side of his face and looked at May, extremely surprised.  
May stood in silence till she spoke, "..I thought you wanted me to hit you! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed in a panic "I should have aimed for the chest !"  
Then Muu laughed, It come out in a belly chuckle at first but turned into a hearty laugh. "I did say punch me, just didn't expect you to hit in the face." he stopped laughing, "I'll be honest, I never got hit punched by a girl in the face before." He chimed  
"Well your face was the only spot not covered in armor." May pointed out.  
"true, You observed a weak spot to attack. well done." Muu nodded.  
Compared to the smile he had given her when they first met this smile he was making now was..soft and genuine. Warm.  
May felt her cheeks heat up but shook her head, "Thanks captain."  
"I think this is a good place to stop, we'll continue tomorrow." Muu noted to which Mayflower agreed. She then said "I'm gonna get food now I guess."  
Hearing her plans, Muu then asked a question that would chance their dynamic completely. "Mind if I join you?"

Mayflower said yes to the request not thinking much of it. Off they went straight to the restaurant districts. "So where do you wanna go next?" Mayflower asked "I wanna see what these other places have."  
"I prefer these couple of restaurants," Muu pointed at the buildings he ate at aside from his favorite spot but May didn't see interested  
"Hmm by the way the aroma smells..there is something missing.." May said aloud, smelling the food scent that came to him.  
"Like what?" Muu looked to her, stopping and having a puzzled look on his face.

"Passion for the food." she said, "Their food probably tastes good but they all have to make it quickly or the customers will leave."  
"Their food smells and tastes right to me." Muu replied. May didn't complain much when he took her to his favorite restaurant a couple of days ago.  
"That's because my nose is trained to smell food." she said with pride "you know..I think I'll cook you supper and I'll show you what I mean."

Muu just made smiled that said 'he heard this before with some of his comrades but he'll go along with it just to be nice.' "Alright may, you can show me." He made a small nod.  
With that they turned back to the rooming and searched for a good spot outside. Finding a dirt spot a few yards from the rooming building, she set up a fire in no more then 8 minutes.  
"Ok Muu, do you mind finding me these ingredients." May instructed writing down a list and handing it him

Muu blinked before taking the paper and looking at it. The ingredients were simple to locate and he can gather some of the harder ingredients to find in the kitchen in the corps courters. He knew the city well, so he knew exactly where to go. "I'll be right back." Muu told her before leaving.

Muu was looking at the list as he walked. He going to his own room first for some of the spices he kept when he cooked for himself. Muu took a bag from his room and plopped the right spices inside. He was exiting his room when he bumped into his sister. "Oh! Sorry Myron."

Myron rubbed her head, "It's fine.. What are you doing?" She noticed the bag whe she looked up.  
"Oh I'm gathering food supplies for Mayflower. " he explained  
Myron blinked for a second, then her expression turned to one of sheer annoyance. "Wait, she ordered YOU to get her food supplies?" She crossed her arms, "She comes to live with corps and now shes ordering you?" She huffed angryly  
"Oh! you misunderstand." Muu quickly said,"Mayflower is setting up a fire outside so she can cook us supper." He explained

Myron's face dropped then became even more confused, "your having supper with her?" This statement caught some gaurds and fanalis attention who were passing by.  
"Yes, we were going to a restaurant but she claimed she can cook greater meals then most. So she asked me to being her ingredients. " Muu said in detail, "with these ingredients she can cook her meal for me."  
"Really... well then good luck with that." She muttered going back to her normal calm state but then she got a good look at her brother, stood there silent for a minute and her mouth dropped.  
Muu blinked "What is it?"  
"What's with the black eye?" She asked in alarm "Did someone hit you?"  
Muu didn't really realize it but he had a bruise on the spot where Mayflower punched him, he felt his cheek and there was definitely a sting.

"Oh this?.. Uh it's nothing.. " Muu tried to say to get away with it but Myron wasn't having it  
"Tell me who did it, I'll make sure hes sorry!" She declared. Her little yell got more attention around them but Muu didn't wasn't aware of the sparsed crowd. He was focused on his sister as he tried to spill that it was Mayflower who punched him. If he did tell her the truth Muu knew fully well his sister was gonna make Mayflower's life miserable, despite the fact that he ordered her to punch him.

"It was rogue fanalis." Muu lied. "They followed Mayflower here and When I told them to leave one of them got the upper hand on me." he continued, "But it was no problem, Mayflower was there to help me." He finished

Myron thought about it then spoke "well, If those rogues come around again be sure to call for backup." She believed it, Muu was amazed that worked. He let out a silent sigh of relief, he felt bad for lying to his sister but he didn't know any another way to make sure she didn't know the real reason for his black eye. The crowd on the other hand was surprised to hear Muu went on the defense for the newest fanalis even though it wasn't even a bit deal.

Muu still wasn't aware that he had been overheard as he walked on "Well better not keep her waiting!" He exclaimed. He just wanted to get away from his sister before pressed on about it.

Outside Mayflower had made a make shift stove and now all she had to do was wait on Muu to bring the rest of the items, "Where is he..."she asked herself impatiently. Soon she can hear the running steps of Muu, "Sorry about that, I got held up." he handed her the bag.

May unloaded the peaces of meat and herbs. She began to spice the meat when she asked "So what happened? You took awhile. "

Muu was sitting down catching his breath "Oh..Myron found me with the black eye."  
Mayflower looked up from what she was doing to inspect Muu and saw the bruise under his eye "Oh geez, there is a bruise. I'm really sorry." She said worriedly but Muu shook her head  
"No need, we been through this. I asked you to punch." he told her "You gave it your all and this bruise is proof. "

"Oh crap! so wait Myron knows I hit you!?" May asked freaked  
"No, don't worry. she doesn't know. I told her a fib." He explained

May looked surprised "you lied to your sister, and here I thought you were an angel." She gave a tiny smirk. May poked the meat on the stove, shifting the meat around.  
Muu gave a small chuckle "Normally I wouldn't tell a fib to her but I know you and myron gpt off on the wrong foot. This black eye would have made it worse."

The smell of the meat then caught Muu's attention, the smell was making his stomach growl. "Wow, That smells incredible." He complimented  
May smiled as she placed the meats off of the stove and onto a plate. "Here, give it a try."

May was already digging into hers as Muu took a bite. A few chews and holy cow, this meat was heavenly!  
"May, this really is fantastic!" He smiled widely as he continued to eat.

"I told you I knew good food." She praised herself "I may not be a fighter but a cook I definitely am. "  
Muu took his last bites in a second before getting a thought. "you know Mayflower, the fanalis could use this touch in their meals. Perhaps you can make a feast for all the fanalis corps." He proposed

May looked surprised "A whole feast?"  
"Yes, you can be in charge of it. Give the meal your own touch." Muu encouraged  
May never made a feast before but this could be her chance to get on the fanalis good sides. "Ok, I'll give it a try."

May got to cooking a second helping as Muu watched her technique to get some pointers on how he can do this same meal on his own. They didn't notice passersby that saw them. When the crowd noticed the two of them Muu and this new girl looked like they were having a moment together.

* * *

Back in Valka village Lo'lo burst into the barn where Daylight was laying on the hay floor. The pegasus's breathing was slow. "What's wrong with her, Lauria?"

Lauria whipped her eyes from the tears falling from her face. An animal doctor was looking over her but his look told Lo'lo it wasn't good.  
"Daylight gave it her all to get back here to give us the message but it to much for her.." Lauria explained sadly

Lo'lo knelt to the pegasus and placed a hand on her muzzle. She made a soft whiny as she pressed into his touch. "Come on girl, you can't go yet. Who's gonna be here to greet your master if your not here." He said sadly.

Daylight layed her head down on his lap as he stroked her neck. Nano and Myrui stood at the barn door. Lauria stroked Daylights shoulder. "You did a great job girl. Rest now.." she said quietly

Slowly Daylights eyes closed, her breathing came to a stop. "I'll miss you girl," Lo'lo said in a quiet voice. Saying good bye to the horse who was present when Dauwn rescued him from the river. Getting up Lo'lo went to the barn door. "I'll be back.." he told Nano and Myrui before leaving. He had to go before his fury over spilled and it bursted at someone who didn't deserve it.

Lo'lo got his sister, who was waiting for him, and began his trip back.

* * *

It was later in the night after the small barbecue May and Muu had was put out, retiring to their rooms for the day when certain rumors began to spread. The topic about Mayflower and Muu.

"Did you hear? Muu defended the newest fanalis from rogues."

"So? That's the captain Muu being Muu. "

"Their saying it's something more."

"She made a meal for them."

"Actually I saw them alone together at a fancy restaurant. "

"Alone? So maybe there's more to them."

"She must have become his lover."

"They must be, Muu seemed to have fought hard to protect her. Did you see his black eye."

These rumors spread all over during the night. In the morning it was all the rage that Mayflower must be Muu's girl so when May came out of her room to stretch and go for a morning stroll she noticed people were looking at her and young women were sneered at her. She had no ideas on why people were giving her attentions.

She pushed every glance back, she had to get to the kitchen as she had discussed with Muu the previous day. When she got there Mayflower immediately got very confused looks by the cooks and chief.

"Hello?" She walked it.  
"May we help you." The head chief asked

"I am here to cook for the fanalis." She told him  
The chief was perplexed "And who gave you permission to do so?"

"Muu said he'd tell you the heads up already.."May replied nervously

"Muu alexius?" The chief asked surprised, he looked back to the other cooks in the kitchen and they shrugged their shoulders or shook their heads. It seemed they hadn't gotten any notices ether. Mayflower began to sweat a little with nervousness.  
The cheif looked back to Mayflower "Even if you say Muu gave you permission without written decree of this arrangemnet we can't-" he starting to say when a messenger came in with a scroll for the chief

"What's this?" He asked  
"From Muu Alexius," he messenger replied.  
The cooks were mumbling to themselves as the chief read the note in disbelief. May wondered what the note said because the cook looked to her in disbelief.  
"Muu says your cooking the fanalis corps their dinner tonight.." he said quietly  
"Yup, tried telling you." She puffed out.

The cooks stepped aside for Mayflower and the chief spoke "Take a look at at the ingredients."  
May felt little proud of herself, like she had an important role to play for once, she had to thank Muu for this. Little did she know that this was fanning the flames as she was busy writing a list of food to make.

The cooks decided to step out so Mayflower can write a list of what she'll prepare then they would step back in. A pair fanalis happened to see them step out of the kitchen and asked "Muu ,himself, ordered that Mayflower cook for the entire corps." he told the two fanalis. This was news for the fanalis as they glanced to each other as they moved on.

"Guess that's on of the perks of being Muu's girl, I suppose." the one fanalis said.

"Let's just hope she's better then, Weasely." his friend replied

This was becoming the talk of the entire palace grounds in no time at all. Muu was busy writing on his desk as he hot up to give a written statement to tidus. "Thanks Muu, this should help with the lands in the east." He said "but you really should not work during your vacation."

"No, it's fine. It's just one small signing." Muu said smiling. Just as he stood up from his desk Myron came in the room  
"Hey brother, I want to ask you something.. " she said with slighy confusion. "Was that supper more than just bragging..?"

Muu looked to her, "ah, right. It seems she was telling the truth so I thought it be nice if she would cook for the whole corps. "

Myron blinked "Huh, So that part was true." she sounded almost surprised

"yes, she seemed delighted to give it ago." Muu said "but what was the other part?"

"oh..it's going around you and Mayflower got close." Myron said. This went over Muu's head and didn't thing to much into what that meant. "I suppose a bond has started with us." Muu replied innocently. Titus didn't know what they were talking about.

"Anyways, I should see if Mayflower is getting along in the kitchen." was the last thing Muu said before heading out to do as such.

After he was gone tidus walked to myron "so I'm lost, what's going on?"  
All Myron said is "Apparently my brother has a girlfriend.."

In the kitchen the cooks left for the rest of the day after completeing the dinner for the normal solider army. Leaving Mayflower in the kitchen to prep the food and cook. At the moment she was trying her best to reach for a top shelf but her height wasn't helping. "Curse my short height!"

A voice came behind her, "Here, I'll get it." May looked behind her to see Muu reaching for the spice with ease.  
He handed it to her. "Thanks, what are you doing here?" She asked  
"I came to see how you were doing..are you doing everything by yourself? Where's the cooks?" He asked  
"The chief wasn't happy with my being here so they finish the soldiers meals and left." She explained.  
Muu sighed "I see, then I'll help." he took off his important robes and washed his hands.

"Do you know how to cook?" May asked  
Muu nodded "I have some experience, Just tell me what to slice and prep. I'll gladly do it."  
May went with it without a second thought. "Alright, First you gotta chop the veggies in cubes." Muu went on to do that. For the next hours the two were busy going on like this. May gave instructions while Muu followed them, during the exchange Muu gave his own twists to the meals. Mayflower was heistant on the change but seeing as Muu's changes did add the meals in taste Mayflower accepted it.  
The fanalis began to gather for meals in the dining hall in no time.

"Oh man..I'm starved where's the food.." Yaqut mumbled  
A fanalis waved over to his friend "Hey, check it out!"  
Fanalis were starting to look in the kitchen seeing Muu and Mayflower cook together. They were silent for the most part except for those moments when they said here or thanks.  
"Aw..they look cute.." Razol muttered though there was a hint of a sad tone in her voice.

"Ok, That was the last thing we needed. let's get the food out." Mayflower declared. Muu noticed his comrades by the door  
"Perfect timing, come help take the food out. "Muu waved to them.  
The fanalis did as ordered as May brought the last plate.

The dining hall was littered with fanalis enjoying their meals "oh man, this is good!" Razor stated  
"Hmm" Masusr hummed to himself as he close his eyes and ate

Mayflower felt delighted that the entire corp were enjoying what she made. Even Myron was enjoying her food. For the first time Mayflower felt apart of the group when she began eating, talking, and laughing. It was a good evening for everyone however when Muu took a bite from his meal a sentence reached his ear by his comrade on the right.

"I can see why your with Mayflower. you get to have this food for life!" he said in a drunk manner.  
Muu looked to him in confustion "what?"

A girl fanalis sitting beside Mayflower happen to say as well, "Your lucky to be with the captain, I'm a little jealous. "  
Mayflower blinked at her, "Wait? what?"

More and more the comments flooded to Muu and Mayflower's attention.

"I suppose I understand why you picked her, she is cute."  
Muu scratched his head, "I suppose she is.."

"I hope you'll treat my brother right." Myron threatened a scared Mayflower  
"Uh..ok." May squeaked

"I'm curious on how you became lovers in a short amount of time."

Both May and Muu paused

"...What?!"

* * *

It took all day and night but Lo'lo made it back to Reims by running all the way back. For a normal person it would be impossible but for Lo'lo it was easy. He carried his sister on his back.

"I don't understand big bro, what's happening?" She asked hugging onto her brother.

"I'm sorry sis but something came up and I gotta fulfill a promise I made long time ago." He explained "I don't know how long I'll be gone so I'm gonna tell the cap and have pack up my stuff." He explained

"And me?" She asked

"You'll have to stay here where you'll be safe." Lo'lo told her. She didn't seem to like that but she didn't argue.  
Lo'lo couldn't explain in full detail but he didn't know what he'll be facing and how long it will take him so it'll be best for her to stay home. He'll find dauwn, no matter what.


End file.
